The Star
by thystylocks
Summary: Gwen is on the rooftop, Julie is in her backyard, rehearsaling with her band, and Kevin is in the restaurant.


**The Star**

_Gwen_

I walk down the sidewalk, tears falling down my face freely. I reached Julie's house. I created steps that lead me to her roof, where it seems more comfortable than my roof.

I heard the window open. "You are already there?" she asked, "I thought you left just an hour ago."

I glared at her. "I'll be practicing here with Carol and my sisters. See you later," she said.

After a few minutes, I heard the soft strum of the guitar which Julie probably is playing. Then, the loud shout of Julie's brother rang from one ear to another. "Hey! Don't you dare play in here! You play somewhere else where I cannot hear you!"

The group moved from Julie's bedroom to the backyard. "Sorry Gwen, but is it okay if we play out here? My aggressive dumb brother won't let us play inside the house," Julie asked as if I own this house. I nodded slowly.

They brought their instruments out. The sound was clear. Carol plays on the piano, Teresa, Julie's sister, plays the violin, Brandi, Teresa's twin sister, plays the drums, and Julie plays the acoustic guitar.

Julie started again, strumming the guitar. After like 13 seconds, Julie began singing, starting with _I see your face in my mind as I drive away_.

As she sang, thoughts came back and forth fast.

"_Hey Gwen, Ben and Julie just pinky promised that they will never be separated again!" Kevin exclaimed. I giggled as he laughed. "Do you think all couples should do the same too?" he asked._

"_Sure!" I said._

"_I pinky promise…" we both whispered something unheard. I didn't hear him, and I can't hear myself too. I only heard my thoughts._

_After a few minutes, he said my name. I look up and saw him smiling at me. "It will never end the way it shouldn't be," Kevin murmured._

"_But you know what Kevin? Sometimes what people say doesn't affect what happens. Sometimes we change our minds," I sadly said._

"_Then don't think about it," he whispered._

One part of me is itching to go to him and say sorry, but I was able to hold myself still. I was able to control myself.

The soft sound Julie is now making broke my trail of thoughts. I thought she ate something delicious, but that was part of the song they are rehearsing.

For now, she is the only one playing her instrument. Carol sang like the echo of Julie. The soft _mmmm_ sound continued until Brandi hit the drum.

"_Hey Kevin, what's wrong?" I asked. He has been grumpy after the Highbreed killed the hero that was helping us; the name of the hero is Arella. She's been helping us since we found her, for some reason._

"_Nothing's wrong," he snapped. I glared at him, but I don't feel any pressure on it. I was just doing it because I want to._

"_Then why are you acting that way?" I asked._

"_Why can't I do anything without you questioning me?" he shouted. I jump back. He told me to leave him alone, which I gladly did. I stop beside his garage entrance. I took a small peek and cried silently._

I buried my head between my knees. I wished I could tell Julie to stop singing that song, but it would be mean of me. Tears wetted the tights I wore. I then sat cross legged and stare at the star that shone brightly at the sky.

* * *

_Kevin_

I sat on my seat in a restaurant not far from my apartment. I ate only few from the food they serve. Since I sat on the third floor and near the window, I was able to gaze up in the sky.

My heart broke when I saw a couple, the guy driving the girl back home. I know that because that guy is my roommate. His name is Ken. He just graduated from college. Since his house is far and prefer to live on his own, he moved in with me.

He drove his girlfriend back home. After a couple of minutes, he came in the restaurant we always use to eat in and sat on the seat in front of me.

"How's everything going my friend?" he asked in his normal voice instead of the shocked one that I use to hear when he hears about how his family is doing. He didn't meet them because he is really busy. Even the updates his parents are giving are left unread.

"Everything is fine, how about you?" I asked him in a voice I didn't expect myself to hear. He shrugged.

"Nothing happening as usual," he answered.

The radio the restaurant is playing started this song I use to find dumb during the times I was with Ben and Gwen. It began with: _I see your face in my mind as I drive away_.

It continued, and flashbacks kept on passing fast.

_Gwen and I were sitting in the front seat while Ben sat on the back as usual. We were hunting for specific aliens that were going to kill my mother, who is now sitting beside Ben, safe inside the car I own. My mother, Arella, also knows who I am. We use to chatter in the car sometimes while Ben helped Gwen find those aliens._

"_How's everything going son?" she asked._

"_Everything's fine, I have been around with them for so long that I don't remember the time we were rivals," I quoted. She chuckled._

"_You do know that my end is coming near, right?" she asked._

"_What end?" I said nervously. I shivered at the thought of my mom dying before my eyes. I replaced the human figure with Ben in a clown suit to make me feel better, but it didn't work._

"_The Highbreed is after me, Kevin. I need to go away from you as far as I can," she murmured, "I don't want to see you hurt. No mother wants to see their child hurt."_

The darn _mmmm_ part came, leaving me staring off to space. I then remembered what Gwen told me, _Sometimes songs can relate to your feelings._

I glanced at Ken. He doesn't remind me of Gwen, but his orange hair does. I look up at the sky, the only place I can look at without hesitation.

The singer began singing again, _music start playing like the end of a sad movie_. I look up to the brightest star at the night. It shone bright enough that I have the feeling that even though clouds cover the sky, it will still shine.

* * *

_Gwen_

After few breaks, they continued. This time, determined that they will continue without stopping. _It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see._

When Kevin was with me, I can see our future, clearly. Now, it seems like a faded dream, a dream that will never come true.

_I walked down the park, jogging like I was supposed to with Julie. She wore her normal clothes while I dressed up._

_We reach few angles and a break. After the break, we walked slowly._

"_How's everything with Kevin now?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity. I smiled._

"_Nothing is happening, he ignores me and I ignore him. It's simple," I said, knowing that I am trying to reassure myself that nothing is really happening._

"_Oh, because I can see Kevin with a girl there," Julie murmured, pointing at them._

_Kevin was there, with a violet haired girl. The girl looked like Arella, but it wasn't her. I know. Arella's hair is longer and her cape is white._

_If this is not Arella, then who is this?_

"_Do you think he is trying to make you feel jealous?" Julie asked. I ignored her, since I can see both Kevin and the violet haired girl smiling._

_A tear fell down my eye. I turned and ran back to my house._

I don't know what will become of me if he is not around. I thought of myself with another guy, which just disgusted me. I felt like I will be empty forever without him.

I tried of thinking the differences that made it hard. Our relationship is unstable; it is never simple and never easy, sadly. There are risks we take.

If we stop, we wouldn't be able to know if we are over it, and we know we aren't finished yet until something bad happens. We will still be showing signs of missing each other. If he leaves, nobody will be there to reassure me, nobody will be there to tell me everything will be alright after a few weeks or something like that. Nobody will be there to save me.

I thought of the other guys I know. Sadly, Ben and Kevin are the only guys I have been hanging out with for a long time. It's like if one of them is gone, I would never be complete, forever. Even Julie, but I am talking about guys here. Kevin is the only person I know very well. He is the one I concentrate on, my parents don't know much about me, and I don't know much about them either. Julie and Ben are before Kevin, and my parents are before them. The rest are behind my parents.

I thought of my life without Kevin. It would be boring, and all the good guys will be way trustworthy and too not-suspicious. I like Kevin, he's good and that also he knows me more than anyone else does. Sure, my cousin, Ben, knows more, but he is a relative. The only person that is out of my family and knows me like Ben is Kevin. Ha.

I know that he will be gone someday, and I have to continue living my life. I can't just die, you know.

"_Hey Gwen, my sister told me that I am going to be leaving Earth to go back to my home planet. Gwen?" he called my name, but I ignored him._

"_Hey Gwen, what's wrong?" he asked._

"_It was your fault," I murmured, "you always think you can use me."_

"_What do you mean? I am not using you," he said surprisingly._

"_Well then, it is still your fault," I said harshly, "it is still your fault, still your fault."_

"_What on Earth did I do Gwen?" he said, "I didn't do anything. You remember our pin..."_

"_Sometimes, not even words can bring us back together," I shouted at him and ran out of his garage, for sure leaving a surprised Ben and Kevin._

I shook my head from thinking too much. I take a look at Julie and her band. They continued, "…_and you know it is never simple, never easy, never a clean break no one hear to save me_…"

I glance at the star shining; I wished I didn't say what I said. The clouds covered much of the full moon. Julie and her band still continued, not noticing what a beautiful night it was. "…_you're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_…"

I wish I can shout at them to stop singing, again, but I don't have the courage to. I just listen to the Julie and Carol's beautiful voice. "…_and I can't breathe_…"

* * *

_Kevin_

"…_without you, but I have to_…" the song is very, very disturbing. I felt like I want to crush the radio, but something (I think my brain) is telling me not to.

As Ken chattered away about how his date went, I focused on the moon. The moon is covered with clouds, and the bright star still didn't give up.

I smiled at that small thing. The star is strong enough to still be lightening even though the clouds are refusing it to reach my eye.

"What are you smiling about?" Gwen's brother asked. I glanced at him and back to the star.

"The star…it doesn't seem it wants to give up," I muttered. The star, as I said, is bright. No matter how many layers of cloud (looks like) cover it, it will still shine. The rest of the stars waited for the cloud to pass. They know it is much safer to be behind the wall than crush the wall like that star done.

"…_breathe_…"

* * *

_Gwen_

Will you look at the time; it's two A.M. in the morning! My father is going to kill me! I called him, telling him I will be coming home late. He approved, since he knew what happened and he knows that I need some space _without_ this dumb music, as Kevin calls it.

I lie on the roof, glad that there is music down; three stories floor to be exact. My stomach growled with hunger. I haven't eaten dinner yet, since I was busy doing my business in the library.

The instruments plays, no one is singing. I got to admit, they are really good at playing instruments. I, myself, don't even know how to play an instrument. I mostly like the violin, its sound is enchanting.

My mind then wander until it went back to the same subject, relationship. Ugh. I let my mind wander more, but it made me feel lonelier. I haven't talk to anyone today. There is no subject besides _him_ I have ever talked or thought about. I am stuck at the same subject. I need to fix this now, since I can't stay like this.

"Hey Gwen, if you are ever going to sleep on the roof, at least get a pillow and a blanket," Julie's caring brother (yet stubborn), Greg, toss a pillow from the window.

"Thanks!" I talked for the third time (the first is with Julie, the second is with dad) today. I put it beneath my head. I felt like I want to have a sleep over with Julie after her rehearsal to make me feel like I really do have friends, since I feel like I don't have any friends.

"…_and you know it's never simple, never easy_…"

Julie sang gracefully, so did Carol, but their voice seem delicate, as if I want to break it, but I don't know how.

I still think it is a wonderful night. Looking at Julie's backyard enhanced this day even more. Flowers of many kinds, even plants with a pink flower, a blue flower, a violet flower, and so many green leaves, decorated her backyard. It encircles it.

After singing, _Breathe without you, but I have to_, I finally made my decision.

I brought the pillow with me and jump off the roof, landing straight into the window. Once I am inside, I called Greg. I put the pillow back before I ran to the kitchen, where Greg and his parents are.

"Greg," I panted, "you need…to drive me…to the restaurant…in the east…please?"

"Oh yes Greg," said Julie's father, who has a heavy Japanese accent, "you may as well take your mother to the supermarket on the east."

"Sure, I'll drive both ladies to the east," he muttered, "decides I need to visit a friend of mine."

Julie's mother, Mrs. Yamamoto, finished gathering her needed items and sat beside her son. I sat on the back.

He drove fast and legally, unlike someone specific. He reached the supermarket in record time, and zoomed of to the restaurant, which seems like miles away.

* * *

_Kevin_

"Don't you realize something?" Ken asked, "You are missing her."

"What makes you think I am?" I asked fiercely.

"You are staring at the star, which I consider is a sign," Ken said.

"So where do you want me to go to?" I asked.

"To Gwen's house," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you want me to go there?" I asked.

"Since I knew your fight," he answered. To tell you the truth, this is getting annoying. How is he able to answer without hesitation? Did he practice in front of the mirror or something?

I got to my car. I then sped off to the south, hoping to get there in time since the north is usually crowded for some reason.

* * *

_Gwen_

"Seriously, I am also in a hurry. My friend must have left by now," Greg moaned. I rolled my eyes. Why would he be worried about his friend if I have an even important one? Kevin is leaving the planet, _today_at 7 A.M.

I got out of the car. Fortunately, Greg and the other people on other cars didn't get out of their cars. I walked to the cause of the problem. There were two angry drivers, arguing who is going where. One driver wants to go from my north to the east. The other driver wants to go from the south to the west. They then bump at the middle.

"This is gonna be a long morning," I muttered.

* * *

_Kevin_

I drove fast. I then suddenly somehow end up at the north. The traffic is on the east road, where the restaurant is. I am on the west. I drove even faster since it's free here. Then, there is this crossroad where it connects the traffic on the eastern road to the western road. My new black car was even faster than the old one, so I drove a bit slower today, since the road seems slippery.

* * *

_Gwen_

As I help this two angry aggressive drivers solve their problem by scolding the both of them, another bump happened at my back, the west. This one was even worse than this, because after that, there was an explosion.

I found my brother's car go to the road that is suppose to go the opposite side. "Ken!" I shouted.

"Gwen!" he shouted back, waving his hand.

Greg went out of his car. "This is your…Ken! I thought I will never see you again!" Greg shouted.

"Greg!" Ken shouted, "How are you people? Are you fine or what?"

After a little while, the van (a car and a van hit) exploded, sending money flying everywhere. The car flips and landed back on its wheels.

Ken then gasps. "What? What is wrong?" I asked curiously.

"That…that car…it's…it's Kevin's," he stuttered. Greg's eyes widen.

"Kevin, he's the guy I want to talk to," Greg whispered.

"Me too," I said.

My eyes then widen with fear. I knew what happen. It happened. Tears fell down my eyes. I ran towards the car. When I reach, I found Kevin, out of his car. I lifted him and removed him from his car. "Kevin," I whispered.

"Gwen," he whispered back, "I was – (cough) – searching for – (cough) – you."

The tears fell to the puddle of blood. I rested Kevin's head on the ground and called out my brother's name. Other people came out of their cars. They slowly walked. Greg and Ken ran faster than I saw them ever run.

They reached us and we all bend down to Kevin. I laid his head on my lap. "What happened?" Ken asked.

"The van – (cough) – wouldn't stop. I (cough)," he stopped talking. Greg said Kevin's name.

"Greg," Kevin was able to say, "tell her I – (cough) – said bye."

I held Kevin's hand tight. He too tried, but his strength is fading. Soon, the people scattered around the scene. Thankfully, no where near us.

The police came with the ambulance. They took the van's passengers to that ambulance. Another ambulance, the one that is private and small, came. They took Kevin. "He is such a brave boy. The last time I saw him, he was illegally trading alien tech with other traders," a man said when we all entered the ambulance. A doctor was there already.

"The first time I saw him, he was just a baby," the young woman said, "and now I see he has already taken your heart."

I then recognize the mysterious voice. Underneath one of these disguised people is Grandpa Max. The other one was the violet-haired girl.

"Hey Kevin, you'll be joining our ancestors soon," she said. I held Kevin's hand even holder, "you can't live forever. I'll make sure your Anodite will come with you when it's her time."

I widened my eyes. Will she kill me, now? I sobbed, covering my eyes. "I'm Raven, Kevin's sister."

I remove my eyes a bit to see the adult. "Raven – (sniff) – Levin?" I asked. The name seems weird. She shook her head.

"Not exactly," she murmured with her dull voice.

I cried more as I feel Kevin's heart stop. Dead stop, forever stop. I stop crying and knew it's no use crying for the person that's already dead.

I felt the chilly wind whisper. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

I walk to the window. The brightest star that once shone brightly is now fading behind the clouds. The accident had good news and bad news. The good news is that that van is the van that the police were looking for, the criminals. The criminals used that van to get away from the police. The bad news is that my _best friend_, Kevin, is hurt.

Raven patted my shoulder and pointed at the star that's fading. "That's Kevin's star, you know that?" she asked. I shook my head.

"That's his wishing star. If he wants to make a wish, he looks up to the sky and makes one. He wishes very carefully, since his wishes does come true. In my hometown, one's star dies with its owner," she explained.

She walked away. I stared at the star. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"_ I murmured repeatedly.

"_Hmmmmm, yeah, eah,_" some one hummed. I turned around and saw Julie, "you just completed the song for us." She then walked away the same direction Raven went.

I thought of everything I did to Kevin. I got jealous because he was with his _sister_. A few tears fell until the star shone brighter than before...


End file.
